


Monster

by RRina



Category: One Piece
Genre: Acceptance, Friendship, Gen, Nakama, Nakamaship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRina/pseuds/RRina
Summary: Chopper didn't care anymore when who called him 'MONSTER'. [One-Shot]





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fiction in English. It's hard for me even it's just One-Shot since my English-skill, especially grammar and vocab, is almost suck. But I felt very happy when I could finish it. 
> 
> Please enjoy it!

 

"That MONSTER!"

Familiar words ringing in his ears. Even those memories about people who call him like that was already fade away.

"Kill it! Rid it! Before it comes to hurt us. That MONSTER!"

No one didn't scare MONSTER.

Reindeer?... or Human? He is neither reindeer nor human.

He wasn't whatever but MONSTER.

"Get Lost! You MONSTER! Don't approach us!"

He would never want to hurt people. He's just a little reindeer... who have blue nose.

And what a coincidence. He had eaten the Devil Fruit. That's all.

He's just wanted friend.

He never wanted to be MONSTER.

If.. He's going to be himself similar to human. Could he recede from those MONSTER word?

Didn't want to be MONSTER...

Didn't want to be...

Would NEVER want to be...

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oi! Chopper! Wake up! How long will you sleep?"

Familiar kind voice called him. Little reindeer was slowly open his eyes.

He heard others voice. Luffy's loud voice to asked for some meat. Sanji's snap voice to Luffy for wait a minute. Nami's giggle voice mixed with Usopp's fussy voice about their greedy captain. Franky's voice requested a bottle of Cola. Brook's Yohohoho voice with his violin music. and Robin's chuckle voice as she opened refrigerator door by Hana-Hana arms for get Cola to Franky.

And the voice of the man who woke him. Voice of swordsman with unfriendly face but very kind to him. Zoro.

Those Familiar tone. Voice of his nakama who absolutely accepted him whatever he was.

Those warm smile... His nakama always gave it to him.

Didn't care anymore, even if whoever call him MONSTER a bunch more time.

Monster or whatever, It's  _OK_  if he can protect those smile of his friends.

Besides, He didn't know why to worry.

Because his nakama was more MONSTER than him.

_What's that incredible strength! Bastard!_

"What's the matter? Chopper. You smile gleefully. Have a nice dream, hmm?" Swordsman patted youngest crew's head with his kindness like always.

Little MONSTER looked up to his green-hair friend. Then he smiled to MORE-THAN-MONSTER guy in happy mood.

"Yeah! Nice dream, really!"

He decided...

For his NAKAMA sake, for protect his nakama who was serious strength as devil like that.

So.. He would be more and more stronger. He would going to be a  _Real-MONSTER_  who can protect  _those MONSTER guys_  at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I wish you enjoyed it.


End file.
